Teasing Castiel
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Cas has been away for day, when Dean has finally had enough he takes maters into his own hands to Get his angel to come home.
1. Get Your Feathery Ass Down Here

As Dean sat alone in his room at the bunker, he felt a pang of loneliness. He missed Castiel, ever since they had started going out, they had been going at it like rabbits, but now Castiel was nowhere to be found, and Dean had a boner he wished his beloved boyfriend was here to take care of.

Dean knew Castiel would be busy. He also knew the angel wouldn't like it if his work was interrupted by the prayers of a human, even his human boyfriend, but Dean was so damn horny. He wanted Castiel to come fuck him, but he hadn't seen his blue eyed angel in days.

He made a judgment call, and decided to at the least try to get ahold of the man.

"Cas, buddy," Dean prayed aloud. He was almost positive he would be ignored, but yet he waited. After what felt like forever Dean got a bit angry, he did not like to be ignored. "Cas, if you don't get your feathery ass down here," he all but screamed into the air.

Castiel knew it was an empty threat, Dean had yet to show anything but love and respect to him. Although he missed his human dearly, he was curious as to what Dean might do if he didn't listen to his threats, and stayed in heaven. The thought peaked his curiosity, and he decided to stay and find out.

"Dammit Cas," Dean cursed to no one in particular, his hard on was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute and Castiel was still not here. "Fine, I'll play that card, Castiel." Dean spoke the name with vehemence, a hint of mischief sulking in his gravelly tone.

By the time his shirt landed on the ground, he was already working on his belt. Ripping it open, and off his pants completely before rushing to undo the button and zipper. Once undone, he felt marginally better, his erection no longer contained in the small confines of his jeans.

Dean pushed his pants down his toned legs with much practiced ease, letting them pool around his ankles before doing the same to his boxers. His member sprang to full attention once the elastic of the boxers passed over.

He stepped out of both his jeans and boxers before taking long strides to his bed. He was excited, he knew what he was about to do would drive his angel crazy, and would more than likely get him down here. Yet, he was nervous. He'd never done this before. He might get Castiel pissed at him, for interfering when they both knew that what Castiel was doing was important.

He got himself comfortable on his bed, hearing the telltale squeak of the springs as they accommodated his weight.

"Cas," he called, knowing his voice would be low and laced with lust. "I know you can here me, angel. Wouldn't you like to know what I'm doing, baby?" Dean spoke quietly and without hesitation. He always knew how to get the dark haired man turned on, regardless of the situation.

When Cas heard Dean's voice, he felt a rush of blood to his lower region. He knew that at any time he would have a full erection to deal with in front of his many brothers and sisters.

"Cas - oh shit Cas," Dean's hand slid around his swollen throbbing erection, making him gasp in pleasure. It didn't feel as good as when Castiel did it, but after days of pent-up sexual frustration, it felt pretty damn good. "Cas, wanna come help me out?" 


	2. Hello Dean

Cas could hear every word Dean uttered, every inhalation every moan. The angel knew exactly what Dean was doing. He'd heard those sounds plenty of times prior, and he could just imagine and picture ex

He wanted to go to Dean; but he was horribly busy. He couldn't couldn't go quite yet. He wanted to go before Dean came though, he wanted to help the man come. actly what Dean might be doing.

He looked at his many brothers and sisters, they wouldn't understand. They didn't understand feelings, or love, or laughter. They didn't understand SEX, he could wait it out, and let Dean continue to tease him relentlessly, but he also missed his human immensely, he hadn't seen his Winchester in nearly 4 days. He was too busy with his angel mojo.

He decided to just go; he'd hear about it from his siblings later, but right now he needed to face Dean and get everything he'd been hearing about for the past 10 minutes.

He flew as quickly as he could down to Earth and to the building and room he knew for a fact Dean would be in.

He figured Dean would be expecting him, but even though he'd been praying to him constantly for nearly 15 minutes he still jumped at the sudden arrival of heaven's most feared weapon.

"Cas," he breathed quietly before smiling at the angry looking angel standing at the end of his bed

"Hello Dean," Cas was happy to see Dean, but seeing him naked was making the happiness fall to the back of his mind. He wanted nothing more that to straddle Dean and make him come. He wanted to feel Dean's strong member pulsing inside of him as he came.

He flew across the room to where Dean was laying sprawled out on the bed. He zapped his clothes off hearing a gasp from Dean as he suddenly seen a very naked Cas standing over him. He began kissing a line up Dean's body, Dean gasped again loving the feel of Castiel's chapped lips roaming his body.

"C-Cas," Dean moaned as Castiel's lips found their way to his sensitive nipples. "Cas, please."

Dean knew Castiel loved it when he begged. Castiel held Dean down as he attacked his nipples. Letting their erections rub together, making them both moan and thrash together. Dean could no longer take it as he flipped them over so that he was pinning Castiel down. He looked the angel in the eyes, his bright blue orbs now blown black with lust.

Dean winked seductively at the angel lying below him before placing his fingers on the man's chapped lips, silently saying to suck them.

Castiel opened his mouth allowing Dean's fingers to enter his mouth before closing his lips around them and sucking, and rolling his tongue over and around them until he felt they were good and reopening his mouth for Dean to ready him.

"Are you ready Cas?" Dean asked as he lined his index finger up with his boyfriends entrance.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel responded, pushing back against Dean's finger as it slid in. He used to hate the burning pain that occurred during intercourse with Dean, but now he welcomed it. He liked the burn, the pain, the fire, he knew soon he would be writhing in pleasure and bliss.

He also liked how this was the closest he could ever be to Dean Winchester. They were in the same vessel when they performed intercourse. He was an angel, he could never show Dean his true self, but he found this sufficed enough for him.

As the burning pain in his ass subsided, Dean pressed another finger in slowly. Allowing Castiel to adjust to the new intrusion. He loved the look of felicity that always seemed to be on Castiel's face, even in the worst of parts, the parts Dean himself anathematized.

When Castiel looked ready, his curled his fingers in the slightest and pushed them in a little farther, brushing them over Cas's prostate. He watched as his boyfriends back arched and he all but screamed. For the shortest moment Dean worried Sam would hear, but he then realized that Sam probably already knew, and if he didn't he would now.

Cas opened his eyes, staring up at Dean with lust and love, wordlessly begging Dean to do it again. Dean wanted to be in Castiel though, so he continued to ready him, regardless of his lovers wishes. He pressed another finger in, and watched as Cas bucked again trying to get them against his sweet spot. 


	3. Please

Dean crawled down Castiel's body, never removing his fingers or slowing his rhythm. He wanted to tease Cas. Dean wanted him to make all those sounds that drove him crazy.

"De-Dean, what are you do-doing?" Cas was too blinded with pleasure to be able to think straight, no less speak straight. All Castiel knew was Dean was moving down his body, letting his tongue leave a trail as he went.

When Dean's tongue reached Castiel's navel, he lifted his head. "Trying something new," Dean replied with his seductive smile, causing Cas to moan his name. Dean wanted more as he swirled his tongue around his boyfriend's navel before dipping it in. Cas moaned again as his back arched, wanting more.

Dean continued down after pushing his angel back against the bed. He trailed kisses over his boyfriends happy trail, loving it when castiel tried to buck his hips up, searching for friction.

Once he reached his goal, he quickly licked from the base of his boyfriends member to the tip, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. He knew he was teasing the poor angel, but he loved the reactions.

Dean knew what he was doing, for he liked this himself, but it always shocked him when someone did it to him. He started at the base once more, sliding his tongue around the tip, but this time instead of pulling him away he swallowed Castiel's member whole.

He felt Cas's dick hit the back of his throat before pulling back off again, causing the man on the bed to whimper with loss.

"Dean p-please," Cas begged.

Dean repeated his torture twice more before pulling his fingers out and having Castiel stand up and taking his place on the bed. Cas smiled, knowing it was going to be at his pace and he knew Dean rarely gave up his dominance to allow Castiel to be on top, just as he rarely let Castiel be inside of him, yet the angel didn't mind he liked what he had.

He moved to straddle Dean, leaning down and kissing him with such passion and force. As they kissed Castiel raised up enough to slide down onto his boyfriend's large pink member. Moaning into the kiss before pulling away to move into the correct position.

Dean looked up at Castiel, smiling as the angel slowly guided himself up, and then back down. Quickly building in speed and pleasure. Dean loved it when they did it this way because he was more likely to get exactly what he wanted.

"Cas, please," Dean begged hoping his lover would understand what he wanted.

Cas didn't reply, making Dean question whether or not he was going to do it. However, when Dean opened his eye's he was shocked to see Castiel's vessel start glowing. He heard the furniture start shaking as the lights blew out.

He watched as the only light in the room became the man on top of him, his light burning white, and his black wings stretch out behind him. Dean loved when they did this, although he knew he could never see Cas's true form, he loved seeing his wings.

When Dean reached up to touch the angel's wings he realized that they weren't just black the where dark blue, black, and slightly gold. He tangled his fingers in the soft downy feathers of his boyfriends spectacular wings. He heard a loud booming noise, realizing it was Cas moaning as all the glass in the room shattered 


	4. Home

Cas could feel everything, while Dean was inside his angelic form. The angel knew he could never be inside Dean when he went even a little celestial. For, it is just like them seeing an angel´s true form, only instead of their eyes burning out, they burn from the inside out.

Cas loved when Dean was inside him when he went celestial though. The angel always took precaution and made sure everything was safe before allowing himself to come out of his vessel and show his lover his spectacular wings.

Whenever Dean touched his wings it was a large stride to his finish, he refused to let this end. He wasn't sure when he would see his Winchester again. He looked down at the man below him. Watched as his face contorted with pleasure and his breathing increased slightly, signaling to Cas that he was about to come regardless of Castiel's wishes.

He focused on his body for a moment and let himself concentrate on the feeling on Dean's dick rubbing against his prostate every time he slid back down, he felt as Dean's dick throbbed inside of him. He loved the feeling of Dean filling him.

When Dean reopened his eyes Cas flared his wings. He flared them the way angel's do to one another when they are trying to impress a potential mate. Dean cried out and reached his hands up grasping at Castiel's wings threading his fingers through them and pulling.

Castiel felt Dean pulsing inside of him as he came. He came along side Dean as his boyfriend played with his feathery appendages. He cried out again causing the furniture in the room to vibrate, he looked down at Dean as his come coated his boyfriends chest and stomach.

Once they had both rode out their climax, Castiel returned himself to his vessel before pulling off of Dean, whimpering at the loss. He flopped himself down next to Dean, rolling over onto his side, and propping himself up on his elbows before leaning over to kiss Dean on the lips. Relishing in the feeling of his boyfriends soft lips.

He knew they needed to get cleaned up, but he didn't want to move, he was back in Dean's arms where he felt like he belonged. He looked down at the drying substance covering Dean and smiled. Dean always did this to him, made him feel overly happy about nothing.

He looked up to Dean before placing his fingers on the other man's chest zapping him clean before smiling. He loved it when they were together like this, when it wasn't quick and done. He always felt so much better when they spent some time together.

Although, this time was different, this time Cas had been away for days for the first time since they'd started dating, and he most likely would be again. He knew Dean didn't usually enjoy these heartfelt moments, but he sure did. He loved every minute of being in Dean's arms and felling the man's body heat up against his. He just loved being near Dean

"I missed you, Dean," Cas mumbled as he buried his face into the other man's chest. "I'm aware it was only 4 days," he kept talking as he raised his head to look into Dean's candy apple green eyes. "And I know no 'chick flick moments' I've learned I just-"

He was cut off by being kissed, long, yet soft and full of passion. Dean put what seemed like every ounce of emotion he felt into that kiss. Wordlessly telling Castiel that he felt the same way.

When they finally broke apart, and Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, they were filled with unshed tears. He looked so happy, and for a fleeting moment, the angel wondered if he wasn't the only one in love. 


	5. The Single Feather

Castiel smiled at Dean, thinking maybe Dean loved him in return. He knew Dean liked him, but he had never told the angel exactly how much. He layed back down resting his head on Dean's bare chest. As he lay there listening to Dean's steady heartbeat, something caught his eye, there was a multicolored feather lying there next to Dean on the pillow.

"Close your eyes, Dean," Castiel said smiling to himself. When he looked up to Dean he seen that he had followed his wishes without questioning Castiel. Castiel reached over grabbing the feather and inspecting it closely. It was definitely his, black with gold and dark blue laced through the soft downy vane.

"What is it?" Dean asked after he's had his eye's closed for a couple of minutes. He was really curious as to what Castiel was doing.

"You can open your eyes now, Dean." Castiel said as he held the feather out in front of Dean's face.

When Dean opened his eyes all he seen was a dark feather mixed with gold. It took him but a moment to realize it was from his beloved boyfriends wings, but he realized none the less. He instantly felt bad, he had caused one of Cas's feathers to fall out. He had most likely ripped it out, when he had yanked on his angel's wings as he had come.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I didn't mean to be so rough!" Dean looked scared, as if he thought Castiel might be mad at him.

"Dean, truly, it's alright." Castiel smiles as he handed Dean the flimsy feather. Dean looked down at the feather now in his hand and smiled, enjoying the way it made him think of Cas. He made a quick decision to get up and put it on his dresser.

"Here, move over a second," Dean said softly as he moved over to the edge of the bed and got up. He smiled to himself as he walked naked from the bed and across the room. Knowing Castiel was watching his every movement.

He heard a moan from behind him as he kissed the feather and gently laid it down. He turned a little, letting his eyes fall upon the man in his bed. He laughed a little to himself before quickly strolled back to the bed; trying to be as sexual as possible. He knew he was being a tease, but he loved being the only one able to turn Castiel on like this.

When Dean returned to the bed he smiled as Castiel stood up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and dragged him down onto the bed once more. He kissed Dean with such passion, love, and want. Dean grinned as he kissed Castiel letting his lips trail down the angels jawline, and down his neck to where his pulse beat at the base of his throat.

He gave the spot a small kiss before biting down hard making Cas moan and grab for Dean. Dean laughed as Cas reached for his growing erection, growling when the first skin to skin contact was made. Dean wanted Castiel again, but this time he wanted to do it a little different than usual.

Dean dragged his teeth slowly over Castiel's collar bone, eliciting a moan from the man underneath of him. Cas looked down at Dean as his tongue circled his right nipple. He moaned and Dean bit down, making him nearly scream out. Dean released the now abused nipple to do the same to the left.

Castiel had had enough of this sweet torture, he moved his hands up to rake them through Dean's short ashen blonde hair. He loved messing with Dean's hair but this time, it was sexual. He gripped the hair at the nape of Dean's neck pulling him off his abused chest, and dragging his lips back to meet his.

When Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, he seen the want. He knew Castiel enjoyed everything they did together, but there was one thing Castiel liked but would never admit. He was going to let Castiel have what he wanted most, no matter how much Dean dreaded it. He hated the beginning, but the end was pure unadulterated bliss. 


	6. Propose

Dean quickly rolled them both over, smiling at Castiel who looked at him quizzically. Dean reached over into the drawer of his nightstand grabbing a tube of lube, and winking before spreading his legs invitingly.

Cas looked at him, mouth agape. He couldn't believe Dean was giving himself to him in such a way. Dean and he had only done this one other time and Dean hadn't liked it all that much. Why was he trying it again? He had said he wouldn't want to do it that way again, he liked it more on top anyways.

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas stared at him waiting for the laughing, but nothing came. He truly thought Dean was joking.

"I'm sure Cas, trust me. I want this. Please." He said looking directly into the ocean blue eyes of his favorite angel. He felt so at home right here, and so exposed.

Watching Dean look at him that way made all his blood rush to his rapidly hardening member. He let out a shallow breath, he was nervous, he didn't want to hurt Dean. He wanted nothing more than to please Dean.

"Tell me if I hurt you Dean, please." Castiel was taking unnecessary precautions, but that's just how he was.

"I will Cas, I promise." Dean replied smiling as he raked his short nails down Castiel's chest and stomach. Making the angels dick twitch.

"Dean!" Sam yanked the door open catching sight of Cas on top of Dean, both naked. "Dammit Dean, put something on the door next time." He said slamming the door shut behind him. Dean and Cas heard him muttering profanities to himself all the way back down the hall.

"Well now that the moment is ruined," Dean said. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it Dean? Is something wrong?" The angel immediately got nervous.

"Oh Cas, buddy. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you I love you." Dean said as he looked away.

Dean never told anyone how he felt, he never hinted at his feelings or showed his soft side. Cas immediately knew he'd meant it, he wouldn't bother saying it if he didn't. Cas looked down at Dean and smiled wide.

Cas leaned down capturing Dean's plump lips and kissing them deeply, and with everything he had. When they broke apart, gasping for air they couldn't stop looking into one another's eyes.

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled as Castiel said those three small little words. He leaned up kissing his boyfriend once more. "But Dean, I regret to inform you that I must return to heaven immediately, I've been gone longer than initially planned and my brothers and sisters have more than likely noticed my absence."

"Oh, okay Cas. Please come back soon." When Cas looked into Dean's eyes he could see the pain.

"I will," and with that Dean's face brightened up marginally.

"Good, now get out. Go, go shoo." Dean looked excited which perplexed the angel, but he listened. He zapped his and Dean's clothes back on before kissing Dean once more and flying off.

Once Dean was sure Cas was gone he flung his bedroom door open running down the hall. "Sammy!" He called as he ran. "Sammy where are you!?" He stopped to listen, faintly hearing Sam calling back from the study.

He ran, seeing Sam buried in one of the many books filling this large room. "What Dean? Haven't I been through enough today?"

"Sammy, I need your help," Dean wounded desperate and confused, making Sam looked up, and into his elder brothers candy apple green eyes.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked watching his brother closely.

"I want you help with something." Dean said shyly, a blush rising to his face. He looked back up towards Sam as he said, "I want to propose to Cas." 


	7. Bad News

"You want to do what Dean?" Sam yelled. He had jumped from his seat rounding the table to look Dean in the face. His brother had officially lost his ever loving mind, and this time it was something so much different than his usual impulsive decisions.

"You heard me Sam. I want to propose to Cas. He makes me happy, and he knows everything about me, he makes me laugh and smile. He's there for me, and, "Dean lowered his voice to a whisper leaning in close to his younger brother. "He's amazing in bed!"

He laughed as Sam gaged. "That was something I didn't need to know anymore about." Sam looked down at Dean and smiled softly. "That's truly how you feel Dean?"

Dean blushed again, looking at his shoes. "Yeah it is." He said under his breath. Sam questioned if he'd really heard him, but then he heard him whisper a little louder "Yeah."

"That's how it was with Jess, that's how I know she was the one for me. I'm happy for you Dean. What do you want to do?"

"That's the thing. I don't know." Dean looked back up at Sam fear and regret in his eyes.

"Then maybe you aren't ready. You'll know when it's time. So just think about what you want to do, and work from there. It may take a while, but I don't think Castiel's going to go anywhere if you don't go whipping out a ring in the next 24 hours." Sam smiled down at Dean. This the most Dean had talked about his feelings in a long time.

Dean smiled and backed away a few steps. "Your right. Thank you so much Sam!" He said as he turned and walked quickly back to his room. He quickly opened his door and sat on his bed. He thought for a moment before coming to a decision. He needed a minute to prepare, so as he sat there, he thought about what he would say.

Sam was concerned when he hadn't heard from Dean in a while, when he walked up to his room he made out light footsteps that seemed to be treading right past the door. He went to raise his hand to knock when the door swung open to see a desperate Dean.

"Uh, Dean. I was just coming to check on you," upon seeing how distraught Dean was Sam stopped looking deep into his elder brothers eyes. "Dean what's wrong? What is it are you okay?"

"It can't be true can it? He'll come back won't he? He has to." After a moment, Sam started to reply only to be cuz of with, "he has to. He promised."

"Who promised Dean? What happened?" Sam started to panic as he realized his brother would only get worked up about 4 people; him, their mom, their dad, and Castiel. Their parents where Dean and Sam was alright, so that left one person. Castiel.

"Cas, he's he's dead," Dean whispered hoarsely before breaking down into a puddle of tears once more.


	8. The Downward Spiral

Dead? There was no way Cas could possibly be dead! He'd just been here a few hours prior. Sam had seen him, there's not way he could truly be dead.

"How do you know Dean?"

"He promised he'd be back and I get this." Sam is confused when Dean turns around and walks back into his room. Returning a moment later with a box."I seen this when I went back to my room after talking to you. It wasn't there until after Cas left. I didn't think twice about it until I seen this." He turned the box slightly and Sam seen the red streak down the side of the shoe box sized cardboard crate.

"What's in it?" Sam said slowly, knowing it was going to be gruesome, and had to do with Cas.

Dean didn't say a word only pried the lid off, not looking in at the contents himself, only tilting the box, so Sam could see.

All Sam seen where about 7 or 8 dark feathers with gold weaved into them. They must have been Castiel's feathers, but how would Dean know what they possibly looked like?

He must have had a look on his face, because Dean spoke."I've seen my angels wings before Sam." He said matter of factly. Sam didn't understand what was so bad about 8 feathers in a small box. "They have blood on them Sam! Blood!" Dean broke again, salty tears streaming down his face at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Well maybe it's not his blood Dean," Sam replied hoping to calm his hysterical brother.

"If it wasn't, and Cas was alive than he would have answered my prayers. I was begging Sam! I was crying to him, calling for him, and he never answered. He always comes when I call Sam." Dean looked down as he replaced the lid on the box, before cradling it close.

"He's probably just busy in heaven and he sent you those so you know he's okay." Sam said, his last idea to calm his brother.

"Then why's there blood Sam?" When Dean looked up into his little brother's eyes Sam's heart broke. He could see the pain, the panic, and the heartache, written on his bloodshot green eyes.

"He'll be okay, just watch and see. I know he'll be okay Dean. I just know it."

"So you're a psychic now huh Sammy? Or is it the demon blood again?" Dean knew he was being crude, but he didn't care, he just wanted his angel back. He knew being loutish to Sam wouldn't even start to bring his lover back to him, but he couldn't seem to stop the words from flowing out of his mouth.

After the blood comment had left his mouth he seen the look of shock, betrayal, and dejection dance across his face, before he turned and quickly stalked away.

Dean knew he should follow him but first he'd let Sam, and himself, cool off before he said something even worse. He retreated back to his room shutting the door and walking quietly over to his unkempt bed. The bed he and Cas had made love on just hours prior.

He felt the tears start to fall, as he recalled practically shoving Cas away, not knowing it would be the last time he ever seen his angel again. He removed the lid once more, looking down at the bloody, multicolored feathers. Letting the tears fall unnoticed.

He then remember the feather from earlier, the one he'd extracted from Castiel's wings himself. It was the only thing he had of Castiel that was good. Those other feathers were dirty, and tainted. They wouldn't do Dean any good in remembering his boyfriends previous glory.

He stood and walked to his dresser, carefully lifting the downy feather to his lips, kissing it softly before once more placing it safely on his dresser.


	9. Don't Leave Me

Dean sat on his bed, box in his lap, lid off to the side, just staring. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but his eyes burned and his ass was numb. He also had to take a piss, but yet he refused to move. He watched the door waiting to see his angel return to him, be fully intact.

He sat and waiting, for hours on end, but that time never came. His brother came in once, checking on him, baring food and a beer. Yet, Dean still sat, still as a statue.

He wouldn't move or talk, no for himself not for Sammy, not for anything or anyone other than his beloved boyfriend. He didn't want to believe Cas was really dead, but it seemed more and more like that with every passing minute.

He turned his head slightly and looked at the burger Sam had placed on his bedside table an hour ago. He hated the look if it, how it mocked him. Before he knew what he was doing he had picked up the delectable sandwich and chucked it across the room. Gratified by the thunk it made when it connected with the wooden door.

Moments later Sam bust through the door looking around. He seen Dean the same as he had left him, only the sandwich was gone. A small petal of hope bloomed in the younger brothers heart, until he took a step forward. His large foot smashing the burger into the ground.

Dean didn't move or flinch as Sam groaned and turned around striding quickly back out of the room in a huff. Dean liked being alone more than he liked company at the moment anyhow. The only one he wanted around was Cas, but that wasn't going to happen, his angel was dead.

After what felt like years so his stiff muscles and aching bones, Dean rose from the bed and replaced the lid on the box before carefully carrying back to its original spot in the floor. He stole one last glance, before exiting the room, and heading for the bathroom.

Once done he looked around and headed back for his room. He felt at ease there, he felt like if Cas was alive he'd go straight there. He returned to his room, lying down on his bed, and stared up at his ceiling.

His ceiling was plain and white, whereas his walls were filled with photo after photo of either him and Cas or just Cas. He couldn't stand to look at those any longer, so his final resort was to stare at a blank ceiling for hours longer.

Sam didn't hear from or see Dean for hours. He knew he needed time to grieve, but at this point he was just torturing himself. Sam knew Dean better than anyone, tied closely with Castiel, he knew his elder sibling was more than likely blaming himself for the death of his lover.

When Sam walked to Dean's door once more he heard the mumbled words of a scratchy, pain filled voice. He instantly recognized it as his brothers, his brother who was in more pain than he'd ever seen him.

"Please Castiel if you're out there please come back to me." Sam heard light sniffles in between each sentence, coming to the realization Dean was crying again. "I need you Cas, I love you. Please come home to me. Please don't leave me."

Sam heard another scream and again loud thudding crumbling noise. He rushed into Dean's bedroom only to see Dean retracting his hand from a first sized hole in the wall. He looked so miserable and in pain, it shocked Sam at how much Dean was suffering.

If you'd have asked Dean 2 years ago if he'd be caught dead crying over a lost lover he'd have laughed in your face, especially if you'd told him said person was his boyfriend. Now though, now he had Cas, they'd been close and happy. Now they were apart and Dean was brokenhearted.

He hated seeing Dean in such pain and misery, so Sam decided to take matters into his own hands. He stormed out of the room in a huff. He knew right where he was going, so that even if Dean did look for him he wouldn't be able to find him.

He got everything he needed before heading to the basement. He shut and locked the door behind him before descending the stairs and dropping the collected items to the floor in a massive heap.

He set every item up in a particular order and position. Once satisfied with how everything was placed. He called out for the he only person he knew could help. He had no choice but to come this time, for he was being summoned. There was absolutely no way around getting exactly what he wanted this time.


	10. Repressed Feelings

"Crowley, I know you can here me." Sam called into the empty room. "You might as well come, i have everything I need to summon you right here and now." He waited for a second before starting the spell.

"No need to do that moose. I'm here." Crowley said as he stepped out of the dark corner of the room.

"I need your assistance, Crowley." Sam replied matter of factly, eyeing the king of hell.

"With what, and where's the squirrel?" He asked looking around the room. "Are he and the angel up in his room doing the dead?"

Upon Crowley's statement Sam looked away.

"Ohhh, jealous Sammy boy? Trouble in paradise? Heaven steal your brother?" Crowley continued on with the torment as Sam refused to look him in the eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of feeling any of those ways. Dean was happy, and he loved Cas, so Sam was happy as well. This was all Sam ever wanted for Dean, to stop worrying about him so much and find his own happiness.

Sam tuned back in to hear Crowley say, "You want me to get rid of him?"

Sam lunged at the man in the room, crowley was on the ground Sam leaning over him within seconds of saying those words.

"Don't you ever say that again," Sam seethed.

"Did I push the wrong button Moose?"

"Have you heard anything about Castiel?" Sam asked standing and regaining his composure.

"What do you mean Sam? What could I possibly hear about Castiel? Last time I checked he was in heave- I take that back, I heard he'd disappeared mid-mission and didn't return for a while. The other angels were not happy about that. Why? Is he hurt?"

"Dean got a box, of Cas's feathers. There was blood all over them and he was pretty shaken up."

"Oh, I hadn't heard that part. I'll look around okay? We don't need an even more unstable Dean Winchester running around killing everything that looks at him in the wrong way."

Sam tried to laugh but couldn't. He had to go check on Dean, he knew his brother was in self destruction mode. "Hey Crowley?"

"Moose," Crowley replied slowly watching Sam closely.

"One more thing, spread word that if Dean tries to make a deal, or call upon a demon, to not answer."

"Okay, moose. Take care of the squirrel, we don't need heaven raining upon us if he isn't around to keep them off us."

Sam smiled slightly before turning on his heels and jogging up the steps, he tried just ripping the door open but was stopped when the door didn't budge. He laughed quietly to himself at the realization that he'd locked the door.

He raced down the hall to Dean's room. The door was now closed and he heard screaming and a loud commotion just on the other side of the thin wooden door.

He knocked and tried to open the door but something was jammed up against the door keeping it closed.

"Dean, come on let me in," Sam called loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to not spook his heartbroken elder brother.

"No," Dean said sternly. "Go, away Sam." His short comment was followed by the sound of glass shattering as it hit the door and an ear-splitting scream.

Sam instantly knew it was Dean screaming, and that he had to get in there as soon as possible. He started banging on the door, trying to loosen whatever it was that was barricading the door shut.

He had no luck until he kicked as hard as he could, and felt his foot pass through the jagged wood, of the broken door. He scrambled as fast as he could to get the door open.

Once open, Sam stood in the doorway shocked. Dean's room was a disaster, everything was thrown everywhere, the only things still in place where his dresser, minus the drawers and the box of bad feathers. The feather of Castiel's, which Sam learned must have been clean for it was not in the box, was placed sweetly and safely on top of Dean's partially destroyed dresser.

Sam eyed the room suspiciously, glass was broken and lying all over the floor in shards of all sizes. That's when he noticed one thing was missing, Dean.

"Dean?" Where are you man?" he turned and found Dean huddles in the closet, like he used to do when their father came home drunk and tried to take it out on one of the boys. He'd grab Sam and they'd hide in the closet all night. As Dean got older and Sam started to pick fight with their father more and more Dean would push Sam in the closet and go face John. Letting himself take the beating instead of his little brother whom it was his job to protect.

At the thought of the all the beatings Dean got because of Sam Dean's scarred, bruised, and bloody body flashed in Sam's head. How the next morning when John left Sam would hear Dean cursing in the bathroom as he cleaned his wounds and covered his bruises. He never told Sam, but Sam when that not all the scars on his brother's body was from hunting.

Sam walked swiftly over the the closet and bent down, he could see now how puffy and red Dean's face was from hours of crying. He didn't ask permission, he just scooped his elder brother into his arms and carried him to the bed, that was on all fours, but now across the room from its original spot.

While setting his brother down he heard the sharp intake of breath from Dean. He realized his hands and feet were bloody and gory. He went and quickly retrieved the first-aid kit and fixed his brothers wounds. Neither boys said it but they both knew this was compensation for all the time Dean had to do this on his own growing up.

That's when they heard it. The thunk against the wall in the hallways, and a quiet moan.

The brothers looked at each other quizzically before Sam stood to confront the intruder.


	11. Winged Dicks

As Sam came around the door, he see a bleeding, beaten, and battered Castiel slumped against the wall. As is he'd flown here, but didn't have enough energy to continue into Dean's room.

"Cas?" Sam whispered, only loud enough for Castiel to hear. He didn't want to get Dean's hope up just in Case the angel was hurt.

"Dean.." Cas mumbled. Lifting his head slightly to search for his beloved elder Winchester.

"I'll take you to him Cas, what happened to you anyway?"Sam questioned, as he lifted Castiel, half carrying half assisting Cas.

As they passed the doors threshold Sam called out to Dean who was moaning softly in pain. "Hey Dean, guess who I've got for you."

Dean refused to look up as they entered the room. He didn't want to see anyone if it wasn't his boyfriend.

He closed his eyes, refusing to see anyone. He felt a weight on the bed, but even curiosity wasn't winning this time.

"Scoot over bed hog," he heard Sam say. He did as told and scooted all the way back, as far as he could. He felt something warm laid beside him, and snuggle close. He was about to push them out of his bed when he recognized the voice. "Dean," it mumbled as it clutched at dean's tee shirt and cuddled closer to him.

Dean's eyes flew open at the recognition, his sights falling on a very bloody, hurt Castiel. The only thing he cared about was his angel was okay. He pulled him close, being careful not to hurt his boyfriend any further. He looked up at his little brother and mouthed "How?"

The only response he got was a shrug as his brother left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Dean smiled to himself as he realized his Cas was home and safe.

Sam knew Dean would want some alone time, and he was okay with that. He was just happy Cas was alright.

Just as Sam went to sit down on the couch, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello Moose."

He jumped slightly before realizing it was Crowley. "Hi." He said sitting down to relax.

"Any word?" Crowley asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Actually yes, he showed up outside of Dean's room completely wiped. He looked like hell warmed over with a side of torture." Sam said. "I put him in bed with Dean they should be resting, Cas was nearly passed out, and Dean had destroyed his room," he continued.

"Temper tantrum," Crowley laughed. "We'll I have word that what Cas is doing is against angel law and he was paying a few of the consequences. I don't think they expected him to come straight back here."

"What if he was trying to end it with Dean?" Sam thought aloud.

"There's no way. That angel is crazy about the squirrel." Crowley said laughing.

"I think no matter either way, Dean will be happy knowing Cas isn't dead or hurting because of him," Sam said a little sadly.

"Which is exactly what was going on." Crowley said matter of factly.

"Get out!" Sam yelled at the man he knew was telling the truth, but had to right uttering.

He left without another word leaving Sam in nothing but his thoughts. He was happy Cas was back, but there was something off. The more he thought the more it all made sense.

Crowley had said the angels hadn't liked Cas sneaking away and not returning for hours. Cas wouldn't send his own feathers, especially not with them all bloody to worry Dean. He had just so happened to go missing after his and Dean's sex session. Along with Cas being hurt and exhausted when he returned. What if Cas was being hunted by his own siblings. Siblings who hated his and Dean's relationship. Sam instantly felt bad for the angel his brother loved so dearly. This wasn't fair, and they'd had to protect Castiel at all costs if that just so happened to be the case.

He laid down, not wanted to think about such an awful thing happening to such a good guy. Yes Cas was awkward, and weird, and he often annoyed Sam or made him uncomfortable, but his brother loved that angel, and no one deserved to be hunted and hurt by your own family.

Sam and Dean knew that feeling all too well. With how they were raised with a drunk, obsessed, widowed father that didn't care what it cost or who he hurt as long as he got revenge for his late wife Mary. Even if it cost his boys their childhood and their life, but luckily their life was never taken.

Sam hoped Dean and Cas would stay together, Dean was always so much happier with Cas around. Sam liked it when Dean wasn't constantly watching over him, he was a grown man, and he could easily take care of himself, but he let Dean because he knew all they had left was each other. That was until they met Castiel.

That's when he heard the wings. The tell tale sign of angels, but it wasn't just one pair. It was multiple, and there was no doubt in Sam's mind, as he jumped up and grabbed the nearest angel blade and starting to battle them off, that they were here for Castiel.


	12. Goodbye Old friend

As Sam fended on the oncoming angels, he heard a commotion next to the doorway into the hall, and then all the angels were gone. He looked around, not knowing what happened. That was until he heard Dean running into the living area screaming.

"Where's Cas? Have you seen Cas?" Dean continued to look around unsuccessfully.

"Where'd all the other angels go too? There was at least 10 of them, and they all just vanished," Sam told him when it hit him. "You don't think they got -"

He was cut off by a sudden flap of wings. He turned angel blade up, ready to take out whoever the intruder was, but as he turned he caught the blue eyes of his brother's boyfriend.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he caught his stumbling boyfriend. "What happened are you okay?" That's when he noticed the blood dripping down the angels arm dropping to the floor and soaked into his already blood stained trench coat.

Sam turned and seen the angel banishing sigil written on the far wall next the the hallway. He turned to Cas and Dean. "Dean," he murmured.

Dean seen the fear and pain in his eyes when they made eye contact. "What is is Sammy?" Dean was worried one of them was back for his already weak angel.

He seen Sam point to something in the back room, it took a moment but he realized what had happened to all the angels in the bunker. Cas had banished himself along with every one of his brother's and sisters

"Cas? Can you hear me, angel?" Dean whispered as he dropped to the floor with Cas settled into his lap.

"Dean?" Cas mumbled as he blinked about trying to focus on the man he knew was in front of him.

"Do you know why they're here? Or why they are after you?" Dean sounded so desperate as he tried to get information out of his angel. He knew what was going on wasn't normal and it broke Sam's heart as he realized they were about to fight heaven. "They don't like us together Dean. They say," he coughed and some blood came up. Dean looked frantic as the blood landed on his face. It reminded Sam of a small scared Dean looking down on him, one of the few times their father had gotten to Sam before Dean could stop him. They both looked back down towards Cas as he finished his sentence. "They say we're an abomination." He said sadly as he looked up into the familiar green eyes.

"What happened Cas? What did they do to you?" Dean asked slowly. Trying to keep himself from crying. He knew the answer deep down, but he wanted it to not be true.

"Angels, torture, escaped." Cas was gasping in between breaths now. Dean held him a little close whispering sweet nothings to him trying to calm him down in what Dean truly presumed might be Castiel's last moments.

Sam heard small melodies from his brother's direction and he could just make out the words.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain don't carry the world upon your shoulders for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder," Dean sung quietly to Cas as his breathing got slower and slower.

Sam instantly recognized the song Dean was singing. It was the same song Dean sung to him when he had the particularly bad nightmares. The same song their mother, Mary, sung to Dean when he was small, and before she had died. It broke Sam's heart to know the first and only thing Dean though to sing to his dying angel was a song that had brought him so much good memories when he was younger.

"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin you're waiting for someone to perform with and don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do the movement you need is on your shoulder," Dean continued to sing quietly.

Sam knew Dean was falling apart again, as he kept singing to Castiel.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better remember to let her under your skin then you'll begin to make it better better better better better better, oh," as the words died off Dean's voice shook and the tears started to fall.

"Dean, cmon get up man," Sam tried to tell his grieving brother.

"Get off me!" Dean snapped yanking his arm out of Sam's grasp and holding Cas to him and he continued to cry. When he finally looked up to Sam he whispered something that Sam hadn't heard.

"What Dean?" Sam hated asking again, but he needed to know.

"I'm the reason Cas is Dead,"Dean screamed up at Sam before flinging himself back on top of Cas's still form.


	13. Say I Love You

When Cas awoke later that night he was laying on a bed in a room that was destroyed yet looked oddly familiar. He sat up and his head throbbed, he looked around realization dawning on him. He was in Dean's room, but everything was trashed.

He carefully stood, ignoring his pounding head and he shuffled out of the room in search of his boyfriend. He made it to the doorway of the hall when he hear a scream and loud footsteps that shook the ground in which he was standing on.

He felt a familiar body slam into his, making him smile.

"Dean," he said smiling at the man that had nearly wrapped himself around the angel. "Dean what's wrong?" He asked as he felt his human begin to tremble.

"I thought you were dead Cas!" He yelled before planting his lips on Castiel's. Cas hummed into the kiss until he heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"How are you still alive Cas?" Sam asked astonished.

"Angels have an odd sense about them. If their vessel and grace is damaged we might go into resting mode to allow our grace to heal much faster. My grace had been diminished slightly by…" he trailed off looking into Dean's eyes for reassurance and comfort. "By what my brothers and sisters had done to me," he finished lowly.

"What did they do to you, angel?" Dean asked quietly.

"When I left unexpectedly, one of my brothers followed me. He knew what we'd been doing and he wanted proof of it. When he caught me flying back to heaven he and a bunch of other of my siblings were there to get me. They took me to heaven, in one of our white torture rooms," Castiel stared up at Dean with large blue eyes. "None of this is your fault. I know that's what you're thinking," he told Dean matter of factly.

"I'm sorry Cas. What'd they do to you baby?" Dean asked as he stared at the love of his life's vibrant ocean colored eyes.

"They strapped me to a chair that's warded against angels, for the ones that are there for bad reasons. They took an angel blade to me, and told me that was just a warning and if I didn't agree to stop seeing you that they'd kill me." Castiel said.

"I refused, because I love you. I don't care if they kill me or hurt me or anything. As long as I'm with you I couldn't be happier." Castiel mumbled with a smile. "Except of they hurt you," he added on second thought.

"Cas," Dean whispered. Sam instantly knew what was about to happen. He shuffled closer and listened a little more.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied questioningly.

"Marry me," Dean blurted. It took everything Sam had not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry, what?" Cas looked completely stumped as he stared at Dean.

"Marry me. Take my last name. Be with me forever. Be my husband. Promise yourself to me, and let me do those things for you too." Dean wasn't backing down or looking away like usual. He was blushing, but still looking right into Castiel's blue eyes as if waiting for an answer.

"Always, Dean." Castiel smiled as he said the words he wasn't exactly sure what he just promised too, all he knew was Dean was happy and he was told that he'd be with Dean forever. That was enough to make it all worth it.

Dean grinned from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his angel. Laughing as Cas hugged him back. They both looked so happy. In that moment Sam came to the conclusion that he was in fact jealous. He missed Jess, and the last person he ever expected to have a happily ever after was getting it before him.

Sam smiled all the same, he enjoyed it when Dean was happy and not smothering him all the time. It was nice to have someone else in the family.

When Sam turned back into the word Cas and Dean were nowhere to be found. He smiled when he thought about where they might be.

Dean had dragged Castiel back to his room. The new fiancés wanted some time alone, and they were hellbent on getting it.

Can giggled lightly as Dean nibbled on his collarbone while taking off the last few layers Cas had on. "De-Dean," Cas mumbled as Dean's hands found his muscular stomach.

"Yes baby?" Dean asked without slowing his movements.

"What happened to the room Dean?" Cas squeezed out as Dean found the button on his slacks.

With the mention of the destroyed room, Dean's movements stopped. "I uh," he looked to the floor. "I thought you were dead and I went crazy," Dean thought Cas would laugh, so was more than surprised when Cas grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply.

"I wouldn't leave you without a fight," Castiel said matter of factly.

Without another word Dean was pulling Castiel's slacks down along with his boxers. Dean started at Cas's lips slowly kissing over his jawline and down his neck. He hissed a straight line now his chest and stomach before pushing the angel to the bed. His fiancés dick bobbing as the bed bounced.

The sight of Cas's member bobbing made Dean's mouth go dry. He wanted to taste the man he loved.

When he crawled over Cas he grinned wickedly before swallowing Cas whole without any warning. Making the angel gasp and thrust his hips upward.

Dean felt the hard member hit the back of his throat, and he hummed and made a swallowing motion. He knew how to drive his angel crazy.

Dean didn't want Cas to come yet though he had other plans. Dean released Castiel's dick and stood up. He locked his green gaze with his boyfriends blue one as he ripped his shirt up and over his head, and started fumbling with the buckle on his pants.

Dean laughed when Cas moaned as he dropped his own pants and boxers to the floor, revealing his hard member.

Cas seen the outstretched hand but he didn't understand what Dean wanted. He put his hand into his humans and was pulled up and off the bed. He found himself flush against Dean's rock hard and muscular body. He moaned again and thrust forward, trying to get Dean to do something.


	14. Where We Left Off

Dean kissed his boyfriend lightly before moving to lay on the bed. He looked at Cas and winked. He looked around slightly before reaching down and grabbing the tube of lube.

"Shall we pick up where we last left off?" Dean asked as seductively as he could. He watched as Castiel's adam's apple bobbed, and he nodded enthusiastically. When Cas got closer Dean could see that his eyes where now a majority of pupil, which were blown up with lust.

Dean would never admit it but he loved when his angel looked like this. So in power and in control. It turned Dean on just thinking about giving himself up to his boyfriend. The only thing that kept him from doing exactly that was the pain in the beginning and the thought of not being able to please Cas properly.

Dean watched as Cas crawled across the bed to settle between Dean's spread and inviting legs. His head was right between the man's legs and he grinned up at Dean with pure mischief.

Before Dean knew what was happening his balls were in Cas's mouth and there was a finger up his ass. He didn't know which to submit to, the pain or the pleasure. That was until Cas's other hand was wrapped firmly around his boner and was slowly moving up and down.

That's when everything turned into pleasure, the minute Cas covered the pain. He loved how Cas always knew what to do to bring the ultimate amount of pleasure.

In minutes Cas had three fingers in Dean and his human didn't seem to be in any pain. He was thrusting himself down onto Cas's fingers moaning every time they brushed his prostate.

Cas grinned and extracted his fingers, making Dean whimper and open his eyes.

"Ready Dean?" Cas asked as he slicked up his hard dick with the cool gel.

"Please angel!" Dean moaned as he felt the head of his fiancés cock slipping past the walls of his entrance.

Cas slowly slipped himself into Dean. Loving the warm, tight, wet feeling of Dean's hole. He fought the temptation to fuck Dean relentlessly, knowing Dean would need to take it slow.

He first felt Dean pull him closer, thinking Dean wanted him so go deeper, but when Dean said the word harder all restrictions vanished.

Dean wanted it harder faster and he didn't want it to end. When he felt Cas ram into him he moaned and bucked up, trying to get the angling right for his boyfriend to hit his prostate.

It wasn't long before their rhythm faltered as both of them came closer and closer to coming.

Cas knew how close Dean was, he wanted to know Dean was at full pleasure. He grabbed his boyfriend's hard dick, with one movement Dean's come was covering the angel's hand.

The sight along with the feeling of Dean clenching around him made the the angel cry out as he came long and hard inside of his boyfriends ass.

They both rode out their climax until they were twitching with sensitivity. Cas pulled out of Dean, and smiled when the other man whimpered.

As Cas lay down, Dean instantly rolled over to cuddle into his side. He'd never admit this out loud but he loved these times, yet only when it was Castiel laying next to him.

"I love you Cas, Dean mumbled as he kissed the man's bare chest.

Cas smiled and kissed his boyfriend's head. "I love you too, Dean," Cas replied.

Whenever they held each other like this they both felt as though they were both on cloud 9. Neither of them had a care in the world.

All was well, even if heaven was hunting them and they were hunting hell. Everything seemed okay. As long as Dean and Cas were together everything was going to be okay.

After an hour of cuddling and talking they decided to get up and check on Sam. They knew if anything happened to him, especially while they were naked and exposed, they'd never live it down.

As soon as they stepped into the hallway they seen Sam. He was leaning over his computer, staring intently at the screen. Not even noticing they two men that walked into the room.

"Sammy," Dean called lightly. Not catching his little brothers attention at all, but knowing all too well what would happen if he scared him by walking up behind the man. Therefore, he grabbed the first lightweight item he found and threw it at Sam.

At first they wondered if he'd felt it hit him, but then he slowly turned around. Upon seeing the lovers he grinned.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean said acting grumpy, yet had a big smile plastered onto his gorgeous face. "What you got Sammy? A job?" Dean asked as he winked at Castiel making his angel blush.

"I think so," Sam said slowly. "Get this, there seems to be a haunted hospital over in Indianapolis, Indiana. People are going there a lot, and no one comes back out if they stay the night. I guess rumor has it if you see the ghosts you don't live to tell the tale, and I guess it's the patients wreaking havoc on the place."

"Let's do it!" Dean said almost excitedly. Sam looked up from his computer to look at Dean.

"Dean it's a few hours drive just to Indiana, then it's another to Indianapolis, then the normal every day hunting chores." Sam said doubtfully.

"C'mon Sammy, we need to keep busy, this sitting in the bunker every day is driving me nuts," Dean whined.

"Fine okay, let's get it all ready," Sam said as he got up, and grabbed his computer heading off to get what he needed, soon followed by Dean and Cas.


End file.
